User blog:WonderBuono!/H!P Wiki Newsletter: December 2013
Hello everyone! It's time for the H!P Wiki newsletter of the month! Yay! I can't believe it's already been a month since i wrote the first one. November went by so fast... but that means that Christmas is even closer now! Which reminds me, if anyone here likes making graphics, we're definitely due for a new background now. I think a winter-themed one would be cute, so if you're interested let me or one of the other admins know! ;Two new admins! In case you missed it, we ran our admin election last month and promoted two members, JoshuaJSlone and Riyu-Hime! They've already made several improvements here so I'm very very happy to have them on board. It certainly takes a lot of pressure off me! But I won't slack off... too much... hehe. ;New in December Upcoming releases and events in December include: *Juice=Juice's 2nd major single, Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu (December 4). It's technically already been released by the time of my writing this, but I had to include it. I love these songs, and I hope you do to! Let's continue to cheer on our new group! *Hello Pro Kenshuusei's 12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show tour (December 7-21). This tour will be performed in three different prefectures (Aichi, Osaka, Tokyo), so that's exciting! Also Juice=Juice will be with them, presumably for the last time. Good luck HPK! *Hello! Project compilation album Petit Best 14 (December 11). This is a nice collection of songs released this year; it even includes all the SATOYAMA and SATOUMI singles from this year, as well as Mano Erina's last single (which was released too late last year to be included on Petit Best 13). No bonus tracks this time, unfortunately. *S/mileage's 15th single, Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" (December 18). Holy crap I can't believe they're already on #15... when I first listened to them they had just released their 4th. Oh how time flies... ;New visual editor? So Riyu and I tested out the new visual editor and think it might be a nice new feature for our wiki. This new editor allows you, as you are editing, to see the page as it will look when you publish it. It's not perfect yet, but that's typical for new technology, and if something doesn't work, source mode is always an option. Mainly this feature will be helpful for new users. We'll take a vote on if you want to include the new feature or not; just comment! If you want to test it out first, try Community Test Wiki. ;"Discography Participated In" So a while back there was a discussion about expanding the "Singles Participated In" section on members' pages, and as I was under a bit of pressure a the time I quickly suggested a compromise, placing everything a member has participated in into a tabber section. Unfortunately, I don't think it ended up working. A big reason why it doesn't work is because I discovered a couple of days ago that tabber headings don't show up on mobile Wikia. When you look at it on there, it's just one long, incoherent list of links. Now I don't want to completely undo all the work that members have put into these, so I'll propose two possible solutions, and I'm open to any and all suggestions from you. #Move the section to the bottom of the page, title the heading "appearances", and use a scrollbox instead of a tabber (similar to a character page on Star Wars Wiki). This will separate the section from the ordinary discography, preventing mobile users from having to scroll all the way down just to get to the next section when all they wanted to see in the Discography section was that member's solo work (an exact problem I had yesterday). #Bring back the "Singles Participated In" section, and move everything else to a forum page. Personally I would prefer this, because I loved just having a singles section; but it's not my decision to make alone, so I understand if no one else supports this. :D And for all I know everyone else besides me might love the current system, so if you don't want any change, or maybe even just minor changes, that's cool too. Just let me know. ;This month's project : Concert Page Cleanup! Thanks to Joshua for the suggestion. This month I would like to ask everyone to help clean up a lot of the concerts pages. Several are misformatted, or missing a lot of info, or lacking links to songs, etc. etc. It's not at all required, but it would be great if everyone could pitch in and do a little bit to help. Every edit counts and makes this wiki a better place. I hope it will one day be considered the number one source for all Hello! Project info. :) Thank you to everyone for reading! There wasn't a lot of news this month, but you know what they say... no news is good news! At least we didn't get a graduation announcement or anything. Oh crap now I've jinxed it. Until next time! Category:Blog posts